Traditionally such containers are produced by welding together the dished ends with welded mantles and optionally followed by a welding of flanges onto the free rim portions of the mantles and possibly onto other openings in the container. Subsequently, greater container parts are assembled by means of the flanges, and pipe connections, covers, and possible fittings are mounted onto the flanges or pipe stubs welded in the container wall and provided with threads on their free ends.
Such a procedure involves much work and requires much precision and control of whether the weldings have been correctly carried out, the reason why this procedure is both expensive and laborious. In addition, these weldings are always vulnerable to corrosions. In order to achieve a suitable protection against corrosive liquids and/or gases, containers with two or more layers are sometimes used, whereby the inner layer may be made of copper or stainless steel. However, the joints in the inner layer and at pipe stubs welded thereon imply that locations particularly vulnerable to corrosion nevertheless arise.